Paradox/Weapons
There are a large amount of weapons in Paradox. They can be found in the game world, received as rewards, bought or traded for or created through Synthesis. Dagger Damage for daggers is affected by attack and agility, averaging the two, using the formula (att+agi)/2. Note: NPC description of other weapons state daggers use attack and dexterity instead. Needs testing. Part 2 addition: +15% evasion, and Dagger skills to deal +300% damage to enemies inflicted with blind, paralysis, sleep, or shock. Sword Damage for swords is purely affected by Att. Part 2 addition: Grants a 25% chance of defending after using Sword skills. Knight Sword Can only be wielded by certain intermediate and advanced classes, eg. Swordmaster. Part 2 addition: Grants a 15% chance of nullifying and countering physical attacks. Great Sword High Attack and Crit, Lowered hit rate and agility penalties. Uses regular sword skills. Part 2 addition: All great swords have at least +15% critical hit rate, grants Sword skills a 50% chance of lowering the enemies' defense, and causes Sword skills to deal +300% damage to enemies with lowered defense. Rapier Damage for Rapiers is affected by attack and agility, averaging the two, using the formula (att+agi)/2. Part 2 addition: Doubles SP gain from using Rapier skills, and causes them to deal +300% damage to burned enemies. Magic Sword Part 2 addition: Using Sword skills causes you to enter physical mode, increasing attack and defense, while using Black Magic causes you to enter magical mode, increasing magic and willpower. Spear Spears use Attack and Agility for damage, in game explanation does not state it uses the average of the two. Part 2 addition: Grants Spear skills a 50% chance of lowering enemies' Agility. Heavy Spear Requires a more advanced spear wielding job, eg. Dragon Knight. Part 2 addition: Causes Spear skills to inflict +300% damage on Slowed/Stopped enemies. Katana Damage is determined by the average of your Attack and Dexterity. Have +15% crititcal hit rate and +50% critical hit damage. Ninja Sword Damage is determined by Attack and Dexterity, averaging them, in other words (Dex+Att)/2. The in-game description states that they’re for dual-wielding Ninjas. Part 2 addition: +50% Evasion and +30% Magic Evasion when using Ninjutsu. Fist Fists use the average of attack and agility for damage. Part 2 addition: +15% critical hit rate and +50% critical hit damage. Fang Damage is determined purely by Attack, with high crit and hit rates. Only Beasts can use fangs. Part 2 addition: +15% critical hit rate, and 50% chance of lowering enemy Agility when using Beast skills. Axe Axes use attack for damage, and have higher than average damage and crit rates. However they suffer low accuracy and agility penalties. Part 2 addition: +25% critical hit rate, Axe skills have a 50% chance of lowering enemy defense, and +300% damage from Axe skills to enemies with lowered defense. Club Described in game as in between an axe and a sword, balancing accuracy and damage, having more crit than average, but less than an axe, as well as lesser speed penalties. Part 2 addition: +15% critical hit rate, Club skills have a 50% chance of lowering enemy defense, and frozen enemies receive +300% damage from Club skills. Scythe Damage is determined purely using Attack. Has less attack than an equivalent sword, but also increases magic. Part 2 addition: Scythe skills have a 50% chance of lowering enemy magic and/or willpower. Silenced, confused, or sleeping enemies receive +300% damage from Scythe skills. Staff Staves’ in-game description states that their main purpose is to raise a caster's willpower. Deal very low damages based on willpower. May have additional effect, such as an elemental boost or an on-hit effect. Best on Healers/White magic users. Part 2 addition: 20% chance of healing all allies end of each turn. Rod The Rods’ in game description states that their main purpose is to raise a caster’s Magic and uses Magic for damage. Many rods offer 50% boosts to one or more elements. Can have an additional on-hit effect. Best on Offensive mages. Part 2 addition: 20% chance of boosting magic at the start of each turn. Bow Damage for bows is determined by dexterity and attack, averaging the two, in other words (Dex+Att)/2. High hit rate. Part 2 addition: Deal +300% damage to stat-weakened enemies. Whip Hitting all enemies at once, damage is based on Dexterity and Attack, averaging them, in other words (Dex+Att)/2. Good for plant monsters who learn several unique whip skills. Part 2 addition: Whips skills have a 25% chance of Binding, and a 50% of lowering attack, of enemies. Harp Deals sonic damage instead of physical. Relies on Dexterity for damage. Enhances Song-type skills. Part 2 addition: Confused or seduced enemies receive +300% damage from Singing and Ocean skills. Boomerang Hitting all enemies at once, damage is based on Dexterity and Attack, averaging them, in other words (Dex+Att)/2. According to in game description, Slimes learn several unique boomerang skills. Part 2 addition: +50% evasion and +30% magic evasion when using Throwing skills. Flail Hits all enemies, and has high attack. Purely uses Attack for damage. low hit rate, and lowers speed. Needs a job more advanced than warrior. According to ingame description, Lamias learn several very powerful unique flail skills. Part 2 addition: Flail skills deal +300% damage to stunned enemies. Fan Fans use an average of Attack, dexterity and agility for damage, in other words (att+dex+agi)/3. They also improve dance-type skills. Part 2 addition: +15% critical hit rate, Fan skills deal +300% damage on tranced, seduced, or incontinent enemies. Kitchen Knife Damage depends on Attack and Dexterity. Enhances cooking-type skills. Part 2 addition: 25% chance to not use ingredients when using Cooking skills. Abacus Abacuses are primarily used to lower the gold cost of merchant skills. Damage depends entirely on Attack. Scalpel Damage is determined using the average of attack and dexterity, in other words (att+dex)/2. Enhances medicine-type skills(not healing spells, skills from the nurse job tree). Part 2 addition: Increases duration and effectiveness of Medicine skills by 5 rounds, Medicine skills deal +300% damage to poisoned or zombified enemies. Card Damage is determined by the average of Att and Dex. Powers up Oracle skills. fortune teller and gamblers also use oracle skills. Part 2 addition: +20% critical hit rate, 25% chance to get two actions in one turn. Plate Damage is determined by attack and dexterity. Enhances Service-type skills (maid job branch). Part 2 addition: Increases duration of maid transformations (Battle, Magic, etc) by 5 rounds. Maid skills inflict +300% damage on tranced or incontinent enemies. Grimoire Increases attack for physical mages. Enhances Grimoire skills (scholar job branch). Part 2 addition: 66% reduced SP cost on Magic Science skills. 20% chance of no page/item consumption when using Grimoire and Alchemy skills. Gun Does high damage using dexterity alone. Part 2 addition: Gun skills inflict +300% damage to stat-boosted enemies. Sex Toy Deals pleasure damage, damage relies on Dexterity alone. Powers up some sex skills. Part 2 addition: Sexcraft skills inflict +300% damage on horny enemies. Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox